Adopt fanfic Please!
by yasdnilgoth
Summary: Please read and then pm me! Thanks!


Well, I don't know how long it had been since I last read it but it was the best Fanfic that I've read. It was so detailed and everyone, zim, lilo and stitch cast were in character. Here is the summary of what I remember: the story began with the episode The Nightmare begins with Zim being given a mission or rather his banishment from the Tallest. The author wrote the whole chapter using the dialogue from the episode. Zim and GIR landed on Hawaii, Earth where they prepare their home base and disguise like in the Zim episode. In addition, the scene with Gantu and Hamstervile is also added from the Stitch! the movie. Now here is the difference, Dib doesn't appear, jut yet in which I'll explain later on. Zim sees Lilo and co and decides to research who they are. The computer states who stitch is as experiment 626. Zim have heard about Stitch in a galatic newspaper not too long ago. He learns about Jumba and is surprise to see him there on the planet he is "conquering" because the Irken made a pact with the species that Jumba is, I think he called them Jukibbian or something. Anyway, he then learns about Pleakey that is part of the Galatic Federation, which angers Zim because the Irken Empire hate them. Zim decies to meet them the next morning and try to be aquainted with Lilo and especially Stitch. Lilo is surprised to see Zim and Gir who are green but belives in the excuse that it is a skin condition and that GIR was born that way. Stitch however, is suspicious that he is an alien. Lilo invites Zim and GIR to her home where the chaos starts. Jumba recognize Zim as an Irken the moment he saw him and get some sort of plasma gun as for Pleakey, he freaks out because they both know how fearsome the Irken are for conquering planets. Lilo is startled by this and Zim then "lies" that he is banished and have nothing to do with the Irken. We both know that this fact is true, the tallest send him far away so that he won't ruin Impending DOOM 2 but Zim never notice.

Well, Lilo believes that there is good in Zim and GIR and starts being his friend. Zim just plays along so that his "Cover" doesn't get blown up. After this, Zim reports to his Tallest,Red and Purple are stunned to see zim alaive. With the same dialogue, Zim promise to conquer earth and have experiment 626 in custody for the Tallest. Now at this point, my memory is blurry but Jumba gets captured by Gantu and Lilo and stitch I think goes after them and fails. This follows the movie with Nani calling, Pleaky, Stitch and Lilo finds the experiment containment unit that has all of Stitch cousin. From here it goes the same as in the movie, following with the escape of Sparky, Lilo and Stitch goes in search for the cousin. Zim detects them nearby and joins them when he learns about the experiements. Zim plots to capture this containment and send them to the tallest so that it can benefit in their operation DOOM! Bwahahahaha!(coughs) The group meets Mertle and her friends in their camping backyard as Lilo ask why when they told her that everyone was sick. The author changed it for a death of a grandmother, I forgot which girl. The girls sees Zim and ask why he is green, well, you know lilo, she present him to them as her cousin and of course Mertle and co makes fun of them. Lilo being upset ask Stitch to throw acid frightin the girls away. Lilo, Stitch and Zim return to Lilo's home where they meet Nani and Cobra. Cobra again recognizes Zim as an Irken and warns Nani about keeping Lilo same from him but of course Lilo defends him stating about the banishment. Lilo ask Zim to help her locate the cousin that escaped. Eventually they do, forgot how and both leanred Pleakey about the ransome from Hamstervielle.

Sitch refuses to give Sparky away as well as Zim, he doesn't want his mission to fail :P The ransom takes place and goes the same like in the movie, Lilo, Stitch goes in Gantu's ship along with Zim who sneaks in with them. They get captured but not Zim as he is looking for the containment. The format follows again like in the movie during the time in Hamsterviel and gantu's clutch. But here is the twist, Invader Zim was able to get the containment experiments after Lilo and Stitch gets freed. However, when he escaped in the ventilation of the ship, the air vent went on and he lost the containment as it fell into space and into Earth. I forgot how it went from there but after this, Zim meets the Grandcouncil Woman with the group and she acknowledge Zim as a threat because he is Irken. Lilo asures her that Zim is her friend and will help out to catch every of Stitch's cousins. The councilwoman agrees and ask everyone to keep watch on Zim if he does anu funny business. Now this follows on the second trilogy when they started looking for Ritchard the earthqueak experiment. From there on it is on limbo. I never knew what happens then.

Now you may be asking why Dib or any of the Invader Zim characters didn't show up since the story began with the episode a nightmare begins? Well, here is my opinion, the author may had this plan to include characters from IZ later on in the trilogy. I believed he or she planned to bring Dib later on in the story that would have been an obstacle for Zim and Lilo while they catch all the experiments. Dib would try to show Stitch and anyone else that they are aliens to the world. In addition to this, the author planned to add Invader Zim episodes with Lilo, stitch and co being involved, also introducing characters like Tak, the resistys, Fried Lorr and all the Invader Zim characters. I know for one thing that the author wouldn't include the crossovers made for the lilo and stitch t.v series. In my opinion they were horrible and even I read in the comment of the author that he/she will redo those particular episodes with Invader Zim episodes that that it will remain in the same crossover category. I agree with this part, to me this crossover for Lilo and Stitch wasn't the best choice because it just doesn't fit in the genre of Lilo and Stitch, plus the other shows were in different animation and it didn't go well for me. So here is my challenge or rather request: If anyone out there who is a fan of these two great shows, can anyone revive this fanfic again? I know this idea belongs to someone else and unfortunately I don't have the name of the author but I would like someone to take this concept and write this crossover fanfic using your own ideas, twist and surprises. PM me if you are willing to take this challenge or just post it here in this crossover Invader Zim/Lilo and Stitch section. Thank you for reading this! I know it may seem crazy but I would like to see this sort of fanfiction here again. I don't feel worth it to write it seems I'm not good with crossover and always write character out of character. So anyway, anyone out there who would like to write it PLEASE do so!


End file.
